Midnight in a warehouse
by Summer Sun Blazing
Summary: I heard my body crumple to the floor, but I couldn't see or feel it, I heard Isabelle scream but I couldn't move to comfort her. I was stuck in the land of the living in a dead body. A short one-shot in Jace's point of view.


I am restless, pacing up and down the institute. The sound of my rhythmic footsteps echo down the bare hallway, white paint, white furniture, white everything! Where was everyone? I try sitting down….. Ugh, how do mundanes just sit here? I don't think I could ever be a mundane. Doing all that mundane stuff. I am Jace Lightwood, shadowhunter by blood and unfortunately ADHD, at least Isabelle thinks so, she thinks a lot though. I start pacing again.

"Jace! By the angel Raziel will you be quiet!" What was she talking about all I was doing was pacing?

"You sound like a rampaging elephant!" Oh I guess I had started stomping; woops.

"Well if someone would go out hunting with me I wouldn't have to stomp up the halls" I replied quite sharply. I could hear her quick light footsteps approaching.

"As soon as Alec gets back we can go out" Alec was our oldest brother, dark hair and eyes, the stereotypical shadowhunter, born to hide in the shadows. We are almost the same except that I am exceedingly handsome. Due to the fact we were now standing in the entry hall we both saw and heard Alec come through the door. I turned around to face him. He was adorned in all black, as usual and was holding a snapped seraph blade. He looked up at our confused faces.

"I'm going out to kill some demons. You with me?"

"Um sure. Let me just get another seraph blade" and then he walked off. Our motto was 'don't ask don't tell.' I went to get changed into my black shadowhunting gear; I grabbed three seraph blades and my knife. When I walked back into the entry hall Isabelle was drawing runes on Alec's shoulders, she too was wearing shadowhunting amour. I applied an iratze to the top of my arm and pulled my shirt down so Alec could put on the rest. Fifteen minutes later we were on the L train headed to the industrial part of New York. There is always bound to be a group of demons hiding there.

It was around 11 when we got there, there being a decrepit, rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town. Alec kicked down the rusted front door. "Congratulations Alec, now every demon in 100 miles knows we're here" exclaimed Isabelle.

"Be quiet both of you!" I hissed. The silent runes our bodies carried would do nothing against arguing siblings. I took the lead, creeping down the dark, narrow hallway, heading towards the main room of the building. I heard rustling behind me, I whirled around, it was just Isabelle getting her stele out to unlock the door. She walked ahead of me and unlocked it, she moved to the edge and nodded, Alec and I nodded back then she flung the door back and let us pass. My brain was in fighting mode, there were three Drevak demons, easy to take care of, two Oni demons, harder but with a bit of brute force their gone in a minute and a Behemoth, man are they ugly and hard to kill! Isabelle split off and with her first blow killed a Drevak. Alec started fighting the Oni demons. I turned around to face the Behemoth and nearly got my head chopped off; I ducked and weaved so I was on the other side of him. I opened the seraph blade and the demon winced but continued with his attack, snapping his teeth at me. All I had to do was fight until he made a mistake. He attacked and I blocked, he moved and I countered, he recovered and I took a chance. Faster and faster this dance went a dangerous, deadly dance, ending with someone's demise. To count I have placed 12 wounds on him, but considering he just heals his wounds as he gets them it will take a lot more than that to do real damage. I put everything in to it, but it wasn't enough, one of his claws penetrated my safety shield. My arm was on fire. The blood flowing freely down my arm, the poison mixing with it, I could feel the blackness try and take me, but I would not give up, I would not let a filthy demon get the better of me. I knew, he knew, heck we all knew I was fighting a losing battle. Isabelle had finished with her demons and was helping Alec with the two Onis. I was on my own. The fire in my arm was spreading, up and into my neck, my head was cloudy and black spots danced on the edge of my vision. The battle raged on, he swung and I ducked and stumbled, he charged I barely sidestepped, he swung again, this time I wasn't fast enough, the strike hit my forehead, my head snapped back and the blackness took control. I heard my body crumple to the floor, but I couldn't see or feel it, I heard Isabelle scream but I couldn't move to comfort her. I was stuck in the land of the living in a dead body.

Someone was shaking me. "Jace, Jace, wake up" I slowly opened my eyes, stood up and looked around. My nightmares were getting worse.


End file.
